During a recent rainstorm, 7.36 inches of rain fell in William's hometown, and 9.38 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ashley's town than in William's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in William's town from the amount of rain in Ashley's town. Rain in Ashley's town - rain in William's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Ashley's town received 2.02 inches more rain than William's town.